


You okay?

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Slavery AU, kink meme fill, luke is like eighteen in this, overuse of the word kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt in the kink meme http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=245834#cmt245834<br/>"So Han somehow wins slave Luke in game a game of Sabaac - only he wasn't expecting to win a slave, especially given his own feelings towards slavery. Luke, meanwhile, is terrified as he can tell Han is attracted to him and just sort of resigns himself to being raped. Han shocks him by freeing him and offering him a job on his ship. Luke accepts cause he's got nowhere else to go but is confused by Han's basic decency."</p><p>(I bought the orig  trig on dvd a few days ago and here I am...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You okay?

“Wait, I won _what_?” Han must have heard the man wrong. The boy, all blond hair and frightened blue eyes, is fidgeting in the corner. He has a slender collar around his neck that Han desperately wants to take off. He swallows, throat suddenly dry. 

“What? He isn't to your liking?” The slaver in front of him scoffs, clearly sour about losing the game and the pretty blond boy in the corner. 

“No, no. That's not what I meant,” Han defends. “I just wasn't aware he was part of the pot.”

The slaver grunts. “Take him and go.”

Han tries to keep his sneer to himself as the man hooks a leash to the boys collar and passes it to him. Han makes the snap decision to play along and get this boy as far away from Tatooine as possible. The kid has been keeping his eyes trained on the ground this whole time. Han wants him to look up, hoping he can reassure the young man that he will be safe now, but he keeps his eyes down.

Chewie grunts beside him but otherwise says nothing, at least not while they are still in the cantina. Han is expecting an earful when they get back to the Falcon. 

“Come on, let's get out of here before he changes his mind,” Han grumbles, careful not to tug on the leash in his haste to get back to the ship. He knows he has to wait until they are out of sight to remove the collar or there will be trouble. 

As he suspected, as soon as they are back on the ship Chew starts to lay into him. “Yeah, yeah,” Han waves him off, defensive. “I _know._ Can we get off this planet already?”

[Of course. Then you get that thing off him.] 

Han rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Kid, take a seat. I'll be right back.”

 

~~ ~~

 

Luke obeys, heart pounding. As soon as the man and the Wookie are out of the room, he rubs his sweaty palms against his knees and tries to suck in a calming breath. His eyes dart around the ship, highly doubting it even has the capability of getting off this planet. The take off is bumpy but somehow they manage to make it. Luke chews on his bottom lip, considering his current situation. He has no idea what to think of the man who won him in a hand of Sabacc, except that he is clearly a smuggler. Then there is the Wookie copilot, putting Luke even more on edge. 

If it is just the man who wants to use him, maybe things wont be so bad. He has gotten used to worse, anyway. Luke is lost in these thoughts when the man comes back, leaning against the wall and giving him a considering look. Luke swallows, ducking his head and keeping his gaze politely down turned.

“Hey, now. It's okay now,” The man says gently. Luke's brow knits in confusion but he doesn't look up. “What's your name?”

“Luke.”

“Luke,” Han repeats, “I'm Han Solo. It's good to meet you.”

Luke looks up sharply at this, unable to help himself. He corrects himself quickly, turning his eyes back toward the ground. 

“Now, Luke,” Han says as he perches on the bench several feet away from Luke, “I'm going to take this thing off now,” he reaches out slowly to gently trace the collar, causing the boy to jerk and turn toward him, eyes wide and wild. 

“ _What?_ ” He asks, tone full of so much disbelief it makes Han's stomach clench. He sort of curls in on himself, hands darting up to touch the collar as he stares at Han with wide eyes. 

Han laughs thinly, shaking his head and gripping his knee in an attempt to control his emotions. “I'm not keep you as a slave,” he says firmly. “I really didn't know you were part of the pot,” he stumbles over the last words, rage coiling in his gut at the thought of this kid being passed around like an object. “But I wasn't just going to leave you there.”

Luke doesn't say anything but he seems unable to look away from Han. Slowly, he lowers his hands from the collar to his lap. 

“Can I?” Han asks, gesturing toward the collar. Still unsure and disbelieving, Luke nods. Han reaches out, surprised to find his hands shaking a bit as a he undoes the small buckle and slips the collar off. 

Luke lets out a small sound, gently touching his bare neck. He searches Han's face, looking for some sort of catch. “What do you want? For freeing me?” 

“Not a damn thing, kid.”

Luke frowns, looking as though he doesn't buy it. “Really?”

“I'm not going to force you to do anything, kid.” Han tells him sincerely. “Look, if you want, we can drop you off somewhere. Or,” Han pauses, a little surprised to find himself offering so easily, “You could stay aboard the Falcon with me and Chewie. You'd get a room, a share of the earnings, and we'd make sure no slavers get their hands on you again.”

“Yes,” Luke agrees quickly. He is not sure whether or not he trusts this situation but he has no where else to go. “I'll stay. And I'm not useless, either. I am good at repairs and I can fly a little, too.” 

Han smiles broadly. “Good. Come on, kid, I'll show you your bunk.” 

 

~~ ~~

 

The first several days, Luke is on edge. He is scared to ask any questions or get in the way, unsure of what his place on the ship is. He doesn't quite know what to make of Han Solo, his Wookie companion or the antique ship they are flying around in. Luke is not used to getting something for nothing and he is having a hard time believing that an obvious pirate like Solo would free him for nothing. But it has been several days and all Han has done so far is give him a place to sleep and a change of clothes. Luke knows he should be working to earn his keep but Han hasn't asked anything like that of him either. 

 

~~ ~~

About a week into his stay, they are on what should be a simple cargo run. Han is alone in the cockpit while Chewie is sleeping. Luke should probably be doing the same thing but instead he finds himself curling up in the copilot seat beside Han. He pulls his legs up against his chest and leans his chin on his knees. 

Han shoots him a curious look but doesn't say anything. He waits for Luke to speak up. 

Luke watches Han's face in profile for a long time. The ship is quiet except for hum of the engines. Luke finds himself smiling as he watches Han. “You really did save me, didn't you?” He says finally.

Han looks at him, obviously embarrassed. “Nah, kid. It was just lucky that I was there.”

“No, but,” Luke lifts his head off his knees, “You're really not going to hurt me. I'm really free?” 

Han's chest aches a bit at the question still in the boy's tone. He turns his seat to face Luke and gently turns his chair so Luke is facing him. Luke tightens his arms around his knees but looks up at Han, eyes wide and curious. “You are really free, kid,” Han swears. 

Luke just looks at him for a moment, expressive and open, before sneering and shaking his head. “Okay, but could you stop calling me kid? I'm nearly nineteen.”

Han barks out a laugh, leaning back in his chair and smiling at Luke playfully. “I think I'll stick with 'kid'.”

Luke rolls his eyes but doesn't protest further. He stays curled up in the seat beside Han until he eventually falls asleep, head lulling back and a small trail of drool down his cheek. Chewie laughs when he comes in for his shift and Han scoops the boy up in his arms to carry him to bed instead of waking him up. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles under his breath as he gently carries Luke out of the cockpit. Luke stirs in his arms slightly, pressing his face against Han's neck and mumbling in his sleep. 

 

~~ ~~ 

“Hurry up, kid!” Han shouts, reaching out to lay a hand on Luke's back and urge him forward as the three of them book it toward the Falcon. 

“What did you do?” Luke shouts back as he tries to keep pace. 

“Nothing!” Han defends. Chewie bellows his disagreement. “You can't prove that!” 

They dash onto the ship, immediately jumping into position to fly away as quickly as possible. As they set off, something in the engines makes a pained sound and smoke billows up from the floor grates. 

“I got it!” Luke calls as he drags the grate to the side and disappears into the belly of the ship. A few moments later the Falcon lurches forward, gaining speed rapidly. Luke poke his head out of opening in the floor. “Did that work?”

“I think so, kid.” Han reaches out a hand to help pull Luke up. 

Luke is grinning, face flushed and heart pounding with adrenaline. Han ruffles his hair playfully, sending a little thrill through Luke. For the first time, he starts to feel like part of the crew. 

 

~~ ~~ 

 

“Come on, that's not what I was saying. All I meant was, he's cute.”

[ _Sure._ ] 

Han sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not like I'm gonna do anything about it.”

Chewie hums in response, clearly not buying it. He knows Han would never take advantage of the cub but he has also seen the way Luke has been looking at the captain lately. 

Han scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

 

~~ ~~

 

“Han?” Luke's calls meekly after knocking on Han's door. He hopes the older man hasn't fallen asleep yet. 

“Luke?” The door slides open a moment later, reveling a sleepy, shirtless Han Solo. “What's up?”

Luke's mind goes blank for a moment as he takes in the sight before him. “I, uh,” he starts, wetting his lips and clearing his throat. “I had a bad dream. Could I hang out in here for a while?” 

“Sure, kid. Come on in.”

Luke has given up correcting the nickname. He has mostly accepted it as a term of endearment, though he hopes Han doesn't see him as just a kid. He grins as he slips past Han and heads straight for his bed, curling up under the covers like he belongs there. Han chuckles fondly as the kid makes himself at home in his bed. He perches on the edge, running his fingers through Luke's hair affectionately. “What was your dream about?”

“Oh.” Luke peers up at him through his lashes, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. “I kind of lied?” He sounds so unsure of himself. Han has a sudden urge to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him all across his blushing cheeks. 

“Is that so?”

“Could I stay here tonight?” He asks, voice just above a whisper. “Please?”

“Luke,” Han starts hesitantly. 

Luke sits up, reaching out to gran Han's arm. “Please?” He asks again. “I promise I'll be good, you'll barely not I'm here. I just...I just want to sleep next to someone tonight. Is that okay?”

Han reaches to cup Luke's cheek before he really thinks the move through. Luke lets out tiny whimper and nuzzles his cheek against Han's calloused hand. Han swallows thickly, stroking a thumb across Luke's soft cheek. Luke's eyes slide shut, expression blissful. “Okay, kid. You can stay here tonight.”

Luke grins and pulls back. He settles back down in Han's bed and holds the covers up, inviting him underneath. He looks at Han with wide, expectant eyes until Han sighs and climbs into bed beside him. Luke throws an arm around Han's waist and cuddles up against his side. “Thank you,” Luke murmurs, snuggling against Han's chest and squeezing his waist gently. Han runs his fingers through Luke's hair and says nothing. 

 

~~ ~~ 

 

After that, Luke seems to always be in his personal space. Han wishes he could say it bothered him and not be lying. Luke is becoming unashamed and bold with his physical contact. He started innocently enough, resting his head against Han's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Han's waist. Right now, he is crawling into Han's lap as he flies the Falcon. “Luke-” He starts, trying to come up with a protest. Luke just hums, practically molding himself against Han's chest. 

“I'm not in the way, am I?” Luke asks, one hand fisted in Han's shirt and he nuzzles against his neck. 

Han wraps one arm around Luke and rubs his thigh absentmindedly. “You're good, kid.”

Luke hums happily. 

 

~~ ~~ 

 

“Luke,” Han breathes, reaching out to place firm hands on Luke's shoulders to hold him back slightly. Luke whines, trying to press forward back against Han's lap. “Luke,” Han says again, more firmly this time. 

Luke huffs and looks up at him, clearly annoyed. “What?” he whines. 

“Why are you doing this, babe?” He relaxes his hold on Luke's shoulders, letting him lean his head against Han's stomach.

Luke whines again, at both the stupid question and the pet name. “Because I _want_ to,” Luke nuzzles his face against Han's stomach before looking up at him earnestly. “You want me, too. Right?” 

Han cups his cheek, running a thumb across his lower lip. Luke whimpers, leaning into the touch. “Shit, yes. I want you. But-”

“So?” Luke interrupts. “Take me.”

Han pulls Luke up, resolving beginning to crumble. Luke immediately crawls into his lap and starts to press warm, sloppy kisses against Han's neck, “Luke, babe,” Han soothes, gently pulling Luke back by the hair and searching his face. 

Luke moans a little, going limp in Han's arms. “Oh,” he breathes. “I like when _you_ do that.”

“You're sure about this?”

“Yes!” Luke insists, grinding his hips down against Han's to show him just how sure. “I'm sure. I want you. I choose you. Now will you please kiss me.”

Han can't help but chuckle. He tightens his hold on Luke and flips him over without warning, pressing him down against bed and capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Luke surges up, wrapping his arms around Han's shoulders and putting his all into the kiss. 

“Easy, kid,” Han laughs into the kiss. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“Need you,” Luke murmurs against Han's lips. “Please.”

Han tangles a hand in Luke's sandy blond hair and kisses him deeply for a long time. Luke keeps letting out needy little whimpers into the kiss, writhing on the mattress beneath Han. “Please, please,” he begs against Han's lips before the older man finally starts to undress him. Luke moans happily as Han's hand dips beneath his tunic, running a calloused hair up his chest and over his pert nipples. “ _Han._ ”

“I've got you, kid. Just let me take care of you.”

Luke whimpers, hips stuttering against Han's. “ _Please._ ”

 

~~ ~~

 

They are laying together on Han's bed, sticky, stated, and kissing languidly. Luke has all the eagerness of youth, half hard again already against Han's thigh. Han runs a hand up and down Luke's slick inner thigh, teasing closer and closer toward his groin. Luke moans brokenly, arching up against Han's touch, body begging for more. 

“Stars, Han. Please,” Luke begs, head rolling to the side. 

“'Han, please' what?” he teases, running his nails gently down Luke's chest. 

“Make me cum again?” Luke asks so sweetly. 

Han pulls him into a dirty kiss as he wraps a hand around Luke's leaking cock. Luke moans needily into his mouth as Han expertly works him toward a second orgasm. Han catches Luke's loud moan, kissing him all the way through his climax. Luke melts against the mattress, smiling dazedly up at Han. 

“You okay?” Han checks.

Luke wraps his arms around Han's shoulders and drags him down so he can bury his face against his collar. “Yes. Very okay.”

“Good,” Han turns to kiss his temple, holding him tightly. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come roll in the trash with me http://nightvalemeteorologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
